It's all good
by Gogglehead23
Summary: Matt and Sora have been going out for awhile. Tai wants to get attention, and thinks being in a band would be the key.
1. Annoyance

It's my first fic. I'm a huge Taiora fan.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Takes place after the defeat of malomyotismon.  
  
And the winner is, Taichi Yagami  
  
"Tai, I love you" an auburn haired girl repeated as she jumped into Tai's arms "I should've chosen you rather then Matt. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Sora, I love you, of course I do" Tai said as they were both about to kiss until....  
  
Tai's room  
  
"Wake up sleepy head," Kari said as she slowly got ready to leave the house  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Tai screamed as he threw a pillow at his sister  
  
"That's not nice, I'm going to tell mom," Kari said as she made a face at Tai  
  
"Yeah, well go ahead, she might ground me and make me stay in my room," Tai said as he covered himself in his blanket.  
  
"Fine, then I'll tell Sora to call you back ....," Kari said as she was about to leave the room  
  
Tai quickly jumps out of bed "Sora called?"  
  
"Just kidding," Kari said as she laughed  
  
Tai threw another pillow back at Kari and then jumps in bed  
  
"Are you Going back to sleep? Don't forget you have school in ten minutes" Kari said as she giggled and left the house  
  
"Aw Crap," Tai said as he covered his face with a pillow, "That was some crazy dream........"  
  
School Hallway  
  
Now in school, Izzy and Joe are waiting for their friend Tai by their lockers.  
  
"Late as always, I really should've bought him an alarm clock rather then giving him money for his birthday," Joe said as he was anxiously waiting for the slacker.  
  
"You gave him money? He probably spent it on a video game or something by now," Izzy said  
  
"Here he comes now," Joe said  
  
Tai runs through the halls and finally reaches his locker opening it to find a lot of letters in it.  
  
"Damn admirers, there more bothersome then helpful." Tai said as he was looking for his books in what seemed to be a jungle of letters.  
  
Both Izzy and Joe stand there, but Tai acts like they don't exist.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Big Hair," Izzy said as he stared at Tai.  
  
"Not Now, I had a bad morning," Tai said still looking in his locker  
  
"Anyway, did you hear anything about the Battle of the Bands? Matt and his band are expected to win yet again," Joe said  
  
"And your point is?" Tai said as he finally found what he need  
  
"Dude, you ok?" Joe asked  
  
"Sorry guys, it's just that I couldn't sleep last night and the fact that my sister woke me up from a crazy dream," Tai said  
  
Suddenly the school bell rings  
  
"Oh well, see you guys at lunch," Izzy said as he went to his next class  
  
"Later Tai, tell me about that dream in lunch" Joe said as he walked away with Izzy  
  
"Great, all alone yet again," Tai said as he sighed and went his own way.  
  
Math Class  
  
"Please take out your homework," Mr. Yojimbo said as he went up and down the halls.  
  
Just then, Tai finally walks in the room  
  
"Nice to see you can join us Mr. Yagami, I'll excuse you for being late now, but don't expect any more warnings," Mr. Yojimbo said  
  
Tai sat in his usual seat behind Sora and Matt.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up," Tai said  
  
"Not much Tai, you seem rather tired," Sora replied  
  
"Sora, damn is should've got to you before Matt. Damn crest of courage, why can't I be the crest of can't ask girls out or something like that...." Tai thought in his head  
  
"I had a bad morning," Tai said as he slowly laid his head on the desk.  
  
"Aw, you poor thing," Sora said as she put her other hand on Tai's forehead  
  
"She has got to stop these games, God I'm going to go nuts", Tai thought in his head  
  
"So do you want to go to the movies this week Sora?" Matt said as he grabbed Sora's arm.  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't your band be practicing?" Sora said.  
  
"It's ok, our bands to confidant to lose. Tai you want to come along?" Matt said as he caressed Sora's arm.  
  
Tai flinched at what he saw. "It's ok, Izzy and I are going somewhere," Tai said. Truthfully though, Tai wasn't doing anything since soccer season was finished.  
  
"Are you sure Man?" Matt said  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me, it's all good," Tai said trying to force a smile.  
  
"Oh, he's good," Tai thought in his head  
  
Ever since Sora and Matt started going out, and Tai became very jealous. Matt and Tai aren't that close as friends as they were after the digital world incident. Tai likes Sora but does a good job of hiding it. Matt feels really sorry for Tai all the times, so he keeps insisting on brining Tai along with their dates. Tai used to go, but after seeing the same sight of Sora and Matt kissing, he really got tired of it.  
  
Class continued to carry on and Tai didn't pay attention in class. "We will have a chapter 9 test next week," Mr. Yojimbo said.  
  
"We're on chapter 9?" thought Tai as he picked his head if the desk. 


	2. My band

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Lunch Room  
  
The rest of the day went by, until finally lunch came.  
  
"Tai, you should eat something. It's not healthy," Joe said as stared at a depressed Tai.  
  
"Yeah, even I'm eating the lunch food," Izzy says as he gives his lunch a strange look "What ever it is"  
  
"I think my health would be better if I didn't eat that stuff," Tai said as he gave out a loud yawn.  
  
Tai and company were silent, and overheard a group of kids talking  
  
"Did you hear about the battle of the bands?"  
  
"It's pointless; Matt's band is going to win again"  
  
"I wish there was another band to at least give Matt's band a little competition"  
  
Suddenly Tai got an idea.  
  
"Hey guys, I just got a crazy idea, Joe you play keyboard right?" Tai asked finally with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah ever since I was like 6, why? Don't tell me that you're planning on......"  
  
"You guys meet me after school today, I want to have a discussion," Tai said with a little grin on his face. "  
  
"I'm going to go walk around for a while, see you guys later," Tai said as he got up.  
  
Hallway  
  
Tai was alone as he suddenly heard the distant sound of a guitar playing.  
  
"No way, I wonder who that could be," Tai said as he slowly followed the sound to trace its location.  
  
Tai reached a music room to find Davis playing on a guitar. Tai opens the door silently, not wanting Davis to notice that he was there. Finally Davis put the guitar back in its case and turned around to see Tai clapping his hands.  
  
"That was good, how long have you been playing?" Tai said with amazement.  
  
"Whoa, how long have you been watching?" Davis said as his face light up the color red  
  
"I just got here, who taught you how to play, and how long where you playing?" Tai said.  
  
"I played for as long as I can remember," Davis said "I taught myself and kept it a secret for a while."  
  
"Not bad, may be better then me," Tai said quietly to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" Davis said curiously  
  
"Nothing, come over my house after school. I want to talk to you about something," Tai said with a grin as he left the room.  
  
"Great, I was hoping to spoil the secret when I give Kari her own concert," Davis thought in his head.  
  
Tai's home  
  
The school day passed and finally the boys gathered in Tai's home. Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Tai were all standing around the house.  
  
"So what's up Tai, what's up with the invite," Izzy said as he stared around the living room.  
  
"You guys know about the Battle of the Bands thing right?" Tai said  
  
"I knew it, you're planning on creating a band with us aren't you," Joe said  
  
Tai nodded his head and said "Yup, I found a lead guitarist and a keyboard player, now we need a........"  
  
"I'm not playing, I don't want to play in front of a huge crowd," Davis said  
  
"Come on Davis, you have some serious skills," Tai said as he put his hand on Davis's shoulder "Izzy, you can take care of special effects and find a few band members.  
  
"Sure Tai, I think I can find a bassist and maybe another guitarist," Izzy said  
  
"We don't need another guitarist," Tai said with a smirk "I'll play guitar and sing"  
  
Suddenly everyone was quiet. Then Izzy let out laugh and Joe and Davis joined in.  
  
"I could seriously play," Tai said as he pulled a guitar case out from under the couch "Check this out"  
  
Tai plays some crazy guitar solo.  
  
Again, everyone was silent.  
  
"When the heck....." Joe said "When did this happen?"  
  
"I played since I was 7, I think I'm even better then Matt," Tai said with a grin, "So anyway is you in Davis?"  
  
"Huh? I'll think about it, it's just that...... I'm scared of..... Well....."  
  
"Do you have stage fright? Are you scared of playing in public?" Izzy said  
  
"Well, sort off," Davis said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Davis, your not going to be the only one on stage," Joe said.  
  
"Well I got to go, I'll think about what you said Tai," Davis said as he got up.  
  
"Think about ok?" Tai said as he shook Davis's hand.  
  
"Well see you guys later," Davis said as he left the apartment.  
  
"I want to start practice by next week," Tai ordered.  
  
"Sure thing Tai, I guess I'll back you up. What have we got to lose anyway?" Joe said  
  
"Yeah, I'll look for other people to see if they want to join up," Tai said.  
  
"Well I got to go, I'm supposed to talk to Mimi in a chat room today. See you guys later" Izzy said as he walked to the door.  
  
"Wait up Izzy, I'll walk with you. Bye Tai," Joe said as he joined up with Izzy.  
  
Suddenly the phone began to ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Tai speaking"  
  
"Hi Tai, it's Sora"  
  
"Sora........ Um, hi?"  
  
"Tai, I just called because I want to know if you're alright"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since I've been going out with Matt, you don't seem to be yourself"  
  
"Tell me about it," Tai said in his head  
  
"I'm ok Sora; it's just that....... I.......... well....."  
  
"Tai, are you by any chance........ jealous?"  
  
"Well duh" Tai thought to himself  
  
"Why would I be, if both my friends are happy, I'm ok with it" Tai forced out of his mouth  
  
"Thanks Tai, your really supportive Tai. I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl for you. I mean, if I was an available girl, I would go for you" Sora said as she didn't realize what she said  
  
"Um ....."  
  
"But I'm not available, I'm with Matt. Sorry Tai have to go help my mom with her shop, Bye Tai" Sora said as she hung up  
  
"I... like you"  
  
Tai hung up the phone and jumped onto the couch.  
  
"So who was that," a familiar voice said behind Tai.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Tai thought as he turned around  
  
"Hey Tai, I just got home," Kari said as she walked into her room and closed the door.  
  
Tai walked over and opened Kari's room door "Who do you think I was talking to?" Tai said  
  
"I don't know that's why I'm asking who it was," Kari said.  
  
"Ok," Tai said as he closed the door.  
  
"It was Sora, wasn't it," Kari said as Tai closed the door.  
  
Tai ran to the couch grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kari.  
  
"I heard that," Tai said.  
  
Davis's Room  
  
"To play or not to play," Davis thought "Well, if I don't play then I won't be able to get rid of my fear.  
  
"Davis it's time for dinner," Mrs. Motomiya screamed.  
  
"I'll be right out mom," said Davis "What's for dinner"  
  
"It's supposed to be Swedish meatballs, but I didn't have any meatballs so I used fish," Mrs. Motomiya said.  
  
"Great, just great," Davis thought.  
  
Well that went well. I'll try to get the next chapter done as quick as possible.  
  
Moshi Moshi = Hello, usually used on the phone or something like that. 


	3. Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Old Warehouse  
  
Tai, Izzy, and Joe are walking to an old warehouse not to far from their school. It's been a week since their first meeting, and today they began gathering their band members. Izzy and friends found an old abandoned warehouse and fixed it up to be their band rehearsal place. Izzy fixed up the electrical stuff and Joe and Tai cleaned up the place. Not only is it where they practice, but it is also where they hangout now to. The place is a secrete thought, and only the band members of their band know the location.  
  
"Mimi's coming back to Odaiba guys!" Izzy said as they relaxing in their new hangout.  
  
"No way, she's moving back?" Joe said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, her dad got reassigned over here so now she's going to live over here again," Izzy said.  
  
"That's cool and all, but we came here to begin our band, didn't you invite anyone guys?" Tai asked  
  
"I've invited a surprise bass player, but that's all I could find," Izzy said.  
  
"No problem, we have two months until the big battle so we can work slowly," Tai said.  
  
"Two months? We should start practicing now then," Joe said.  
  
Just then, the door opened and it revealed Cody walking in with a guitar case.  
  
"Hey guys, you guys still looking for a bass player?" Cody said.  
  
"You're kidding right? This is cool, I didn't know that you played Cody," Joe said  
  
"I've been playing for a while," Cody said as he revealed his golden bass "So who else is coming"  
  
"Our lead guitarist should be coming soon, you'll probably recognize him," Tai said.  
  
"Tai what do you play?" Cody asked  
  
"I'm playing rhythm guitar and I'll sing maybe," Tai said  
  
Cody stood their silent.  
  
"What, why doesn't anyone believe me the first time I saw it. I could have other hobbies you know," Tai said as he pulled out his red six string weapon of destruction.  
  
"Ok.... Anyway we should start setting up" Izzy said  
  
"Yeah why not," Joe said as he unpacked his keyboard and wires.  
  
"Yeah," Cody said.  
  
After tuning their strings, connecting wires, and preparing, the doors open up again, but this time, two people walk in this time.  
  
"How you guys play without your guitarist here," Davis said "And I heard you needed a drummer so I brought Ken along."  
  
"About time you made it," Tai said as he gave Davis a hand shake "Don't waste the kind of talent you have"  
  
"No way, this is crazy. Now we got ourselves a Digidestined band," Izzy said.  
  
"This ought to be good," Izzy said.  
  
"So you play drums Ken? How come I've never seen your drum set, it's not as easy to hide a set of drums compared to a guitar or a bass," Tai said.  
  
"Actually, I just started playing. I only play in school with Davis during lunch;" Ken said "But Davis said I have a lot of talent so I just kept on playing."  
  
"So this is all of us," Joe said "Tai are you really going to sing?"  
  
"Yah why not," Tai said  
  
Just then Joe had a flashback of Tai singing in ShogunGekomon's place.  
  
"Tai, are you sure?" Joe asked "You better have improved your singing technique since the last time you sang in ShogunGekomon's place."  
  
"Relax, I couldn't sing to that kind of music," Tai said.  
  
The group practiced and practiced for hours. Each of them loved what they heard.  
  
"Your singing improved a lot Tai, maybe it was the type of music," Joe said.  
  
"This is really crazy, even though this is our first practice, we're sounding like we've been playing for months," Tai said.  
  
"We need a band name, What about no worries," Joe said  
  
"Nah, what about Kari's Love or The Goggleheads," Davis said.  
  
"Chill out guys, today's our first practice. Why worry about the name right now. It's all good guys," Tai said.  
  
"Hmm, It's all good," That's ok for a name I guess.  
  
"Yeah, why not, it is all good isn't it," Cody said.  
  
"Then it's agreed, It' all good then," Izzy said as he was creating a logo.  
  
"Well, see you guys tomorrow, I have spaghetti for dinner tonight and I don't want to be late," Cody said.  
  
"Don't ask what I'm going to have," Tai said with a sigh.  
  
The whole group laughed and everyone went their separate ways.  
  
Tai's house  
  
Kari is sitting in front of the T.V. all alone at home. Her parents went out to watch movie and were supposed to come home late.  
  
"I wonder where Tai is," Kari thought to herself.  
  
Finally the sound of keys rattling at the door was heard and Tai walked in  
  
"Hey Tai where did you go, you got a few phone calls you now," Kari said  
  
"Who," Tai asked  
  
"Some girls and Matt", Kari replied.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going to sleep," Tai said as he walked to his room jumped into bed.  
  
"But Matt called and asked if you wanted to go see a movie," Kari said as she walked into Tai's room.  
  
"Just call him up and say that I'm busy," Tai said.  
  
Kari picked up the phone and called Matt.  
  
Ring...... Ring........ Ring........  
  
"Hello?  
  
"Hey Matt, its Kari,"  
  
"Hey Kari, did you contact you brother?"  
  
"Yeah, he said he was busy,"  
  
"Oh, I see. Is Tai ok? He hasn't been the happy spiritual leader he usual is lately"  
  
"I was hoping you would know, I just think that it's because he's lonely"  
  
"Hm, I think I have an idea"  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Nothing, I got to go, I'm going to the movies with Sora"  
  
"Oh, ok, Bye"  
  
Kari hung up the phone.  
  
"I wonder if my brother likes...... maybe," Kari said softly  
  
Another chapter done. Like it? Review it then. 


	4. To Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Practice, Practice, Practice is all what Tai and company have been doing after school. Sure a few people got suspicious, but no one knew what was soon to be coming. Tai on guitar and vocals, Davis on the other guitar, Joe on keyboard, Cody with the Bass, and Ken on drums. Izzy added fog machines and lights to their act which made it look cooler. Their hangout quickly improved. Couches were thrown in, a T.V. was thrown in (with no cable), and Izzy even put a computer up there with internet somehow.  
  
"I'm done for today guys, my fingers hurt," Tai said with a painful look on.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Davis said.  
  
"I have kendo practice now anyway," Cody said  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Mimi's arrival is supposed to be a secret so don't tell anyone. Even if it is Sora or Matt," Izzy said.  
  
"Relax Izzy, we won't tell, when is she coming anyway?" Joe asked.  
  
"Next week," Izzy said.  
  
"Well see you guys later," Ken said "I got to go home, mom and dad are a bit suspicious "  
  
Everyone else had somewhere to go, even Tai. Matt called him the other day telling him to meet up at the park. Matt said it was urgent so Tai decided to go.  
  
"Why is it that it's usually me or somewhere else waiting for Tai, someone get that kid a watch," Matt said as he waited patiently on the bench.  
  
Suddenly Tai walks up to Matt  
  
"Hey what's up," Tai said  
  
"Not much, are you busy tonight?" Matt said  
  
"Dude, if your asking me to go with you guys on your date, then the answer is no," Tai said looking the other way.  
  
"This time it's different," Matt said  
  
"What? It's me and a blind date and the two of you or is it just going to be the three of us?" Tai said  
  
"It's actually a the blind date thingy," Matt said  
  
"You're kidding right?" Tai said  
  
"Well, I noticed that you felt lonely so Sora and I decided to hook you up with someone," Matt said.  
  
"I already got a bunch waiting, I don't need your help finding a girl," Tai said.  
  
"To late to cancel, she's already with Sora at the restaurant right now," Matt said.  
  
"Damn I can't beat this guy," Tai thought to himself "Crap; I might as well go now then."  
  
"Well you are going to go aren't you?" Matt said  
  
"I guess, let's go I'll call my parents on the way," Tai said as he and Matt began to walk.  
  
Restaurant  
  
"Great, Tai's late aura must be in effect right now," Sora thought as she sighed.  
  
"So Sora, what kind of person is Tai?" Melanie asked. (Just made her up right now, got desperate)  
  
"Who Tai? Well he's very caring, he'll stick with you until the end, he has a good heart, he's very athletic, he's ok in school with his grades, and he's pretty popular," Sora said.  
  
"If he is all of this, how come you're with Matt then? Wouldn't you prefer Tai?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that... um... hey Tai and Matt are here." Sora said  
  
Tai and Matt walk in and Tai is just starring at the floor as he walks showing that he didn't want to be there in the first place.  
  
Tai whispers to Matt, "Dude I'm just going to eat, then go home."  
  
"Come on man, give her a chance," Matt said back.  
  
Matt and Tai sat down.  
  
"Nice to see you ladies," Matt said trying to give hand signals to Tai telling him to say hi.  
  
"Oh, um, hey, I'm Tai. I think, wait yah," Tai said staring at the menu.  
  
The waiter comes by and takes the drink orders  
  
"Coke for me," Matt said  
  
"Me too," Sora said  
  
"I'll take a sprite," Melanie said  
  
"Me, um, I'll take the, um, I'll have a coke, wait not I want sprite, then again I might want a root bear, but I'll take um....." Tai said seeming confused and tired.  
  
"Two cokes and Two sprites," The waiter said as he left.  
  
Tai noticed Melanie was staring at him. Melanie was an ok girl; she was wearing a black skirt with a white sleeveless shirt on. Sora on the other hand seemed really pretty. She was wearing a denim skirt with a white blouse on.  
  
"He's pretty cute," Melanie whispers to Sora.  
  
"Melanie seems to be really attracted to Tai, help here out Sora," Matt whispers into her ear.  
  
"This is Melanie, she plays tennis with me at school," Sora said trying to get Tai's attention.  
  
Matt elbows Tai and quietly says "Dude, behave or I'll make you pay the bill"  
  
Tai looks at the menu and realizes how expensive everything is and then gives Matt a dark look.  
  
"All right, chills out man," Tai says.  
  
Matt steps on Tai's foot, "Be nice Tai, come on" Matt says.  
  
"Sorry about the introduction, the name's Tai. I play soccer at Odaiba and I'm the captain to, I'm friends with Matt and Sora, I'm starting a ban......., I mean umm, yeah?" Tai said noticing what he almost said.  
  
"What were you about to say sweetie?" Melanie said  
  
"Nicknames, what the hell is up with this girl? I just met here a minute ago." Tai thought.  
  
"Um, nothing, my mind just slipped. So what hobbies do you have Melanie?" Tai said trying to act interested.  
  
"Glad you asked honey,(Sorry for making you suffer Tai) I like cleaning, doing laundry, smelling flowers, playing tennis, talking about guys, looking at the sky, looking in the mirror, writing poems, ................ And....... And..... And...." Melanie kept going and going and going.  
  
"Hold on um, honey buns? I have to go the bathroom and Matt does to," Tai said wanting to leave the area as fast as possible.  
  
"Ok, see you later Tai," Matt said.  
  
"You're coming to Romeo," Tai said as he grabbed by the arm.  
  
The boys left leaving the girls alone on the table yet again.  
  
"So what do you think about Tai Melanie," Sora asked  
  
"He's so cute!" Melanie said  
  
"What have I done," Sora thought in her head.  
  
Bathroom  
  
"Who the hell did you invite dumb ass," Tai said as he washed his face.  
  
Matt starts laughing, "Dude I didn't invite her, Sora picked the girl for you."  
  
"Great, I got my own little pony princess out there designing little cute soccer jerseys in her head for me to wear. You owe me for this Matt," Tai said as he splashed more water on his face.  
  
"Come on, we got to get back there," Matt said.  
  
"I'm not going out there, you can't make me," Tai said as he wiped his face.  
  
"Aw come on sweetie, your honey buns is out there waiting for your chocolate kisses," Matt said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up, pay me twenty bucks and I'll go," Tai ordered.  
  
"Ten"  
  
"No, twenty"  
  
"Fifteen"  
  
"Good enough I guess, but you'll also have to do my homework for math class for a week," Tai said.  
  
"I hate you," Matt said as he gave Tai fifteen dollars.  
  
Finally back to the dinner table  
  
"Were back ladies," Matt said.  
  
"Honey, I thought of the cutest soccer jersey for you to wear!" Melanie said.  
  
Tai gave Matt a very deadly stare and whispered, "For the whole week or else."  
  
Tai pretended to act interested in Melanie, and even got her phone number, by accident.  
  
"You have something on you cheek over here," Tai said.  
  
"Oh really, can you get it off for me," Melanie said.  
  
Tai again glared at Matt, "Okay sweetie, Tai said so enthusiastically."  
  
Tai wiped it and for some reason Sora flinched.  
  
"What am I feeling inside, am I jealous?" Sora thought to herself, "I can't be, I'm with Matt. I love Matt right? Then why do I care so much."  
  
The night continued and finally, Tai's diner of hell finally ended.  
  
"Kiss her and I'll give you twenty bucks," Matt whispered.  
  
"Yamato, no," Tai said.  
  
"Well bye Tai," Sora said as she walked with Matt home.  
  
"I'm heading in this direction, you coming Melanie?" Tai said.  
  
Just then Melanie jumped into Tai's arms and kissed him in the lips.  
  
In Tai's head he's thinking, "What is up with this girl, she's in such a freaking hurry"  
  
Tai tries to break the kiss slowly, but couldn't resist the um "ahem" feeling he's getting.  
  
Meanwhile up the street  
  
"Hold on Matt, I left my jacket in the restaurant back there, be right back," Sora said as she ran back.  
  
Sora ran until she saw Tai and Melanie kissing. For some reason, in Sora's heart something didn't feel right about what she has just witnessed. Sora just ran back and ignored her jacket.  
  
"Where's your jacket," Matt said.  
  
"I forgot I didn't bring one," Sora said as she forced a laugh.  
  
Tai broke the kiss with Melanie.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Melanie said  
  
"I'm sorry Melanie, my heart belongs to someone else (Damn you screwed Tai)," Tai said.  
  
"I hate you," Melanie said as she slapped Tai and ran away crying.  
  
"Damn that was messed up,"Tai thought "Now I feel all guilty, oh well"  
  
Suddenly a waiter walks out holding Sora's jacket.  
  
"I'm sorry but someone from your party left this," the waiter said.  
  
"I'll take it, it must be my friend Sora's," Tai said.  
  
Tai's Place  
  
Kari is again watching T.V., but this time here parents are home. Tai finally walks in the door and goes straight to his room and falls jumps in his bed.  
  
"And where have you been mister? Kari said you called home and went out to eat." Mrs. Yagami said.  
  
"Sorry mom, I went out with Matt and Sora to dinner," Tai said as he covered himself with his blanket and goes straight to sleep.  
  
"To bad," Kari said as she continued staring at the T.V. 


End file.
